Ende eines Verlorenen Lebens
by Leu de Nox
Summary: Ein wenig Hoffnug bleibt immer... Chap 2 UP! R/R plz!
1. Vorwort nur kurz

Vorwort:  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder gar nix und ich verdien hiermit auch keinen müden Cent.  
  
Inhalt: Es geht Mal wieder um das Ende Voldemorts, oder um das Ende nach seinem Ende (was für ein Satz!). Harry, der gute Lucius und der liebe Snape mischen auch wieder mit . (erster Teil)  
  
A/N: Danke an Nele, die sich mir immer als Beta zur Verfügung stellt *knuffel* ^^ Feedback jeglicher Art (vor allem nettes ^^) ist mehr als erwünscht. Sagt mir bitte, ob ich weiter schreiben soll *fleh*  
  
Und kann mir vielleicht auch noch jemand nebenbei verraten, wie ich hier kursiv und mit gescheiten Absätzen schreiben kann? Bei mir kommt immer nur ein einziger Mischmasch raus! *verzweifel* Also, wenn jemand weiß wie das geht, BITTE, BITTE, mir dummen kleinem Etwas erklären!! Danke!  
  
(SilentRose, schreib an deiner Story weiter! *gnak*) 


	2. Chapter 1

***  
  
Unsterblich duften die Linden - Was bangst du nur?  
  
Du wirst vergehen, und deiner Füße Spur Wird bald kein Auge mehr im Staube finden.  
  
Doch blau leuchtend wird der Sommer stehn Und wird mit seinem süßen Atemwehn Gelind die arme Menschenbrust entbinden.  
  
Wo kommst du her? Wie lang bist du noch hier? Was liegt an dir?  
  
Unsterblich duften die Linden .  
  
(Ina Seidel)  
  
***  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ein schneidender, eisiger Wind wehte durch die kalten Ruinen. Der Geruch von Verbranntem und kaltem Rauch lag in der Luft.  
  
Die Sonne leuchtete fahl, fast kränklich durch den Schleier von dunklen Wolken. Einzelne, schwere Regentropen fielen auf den harten Boden und wischten das Blut, das noch nicht in die Erde gesickert war, langsam weg.  
  
An manchen Stellen stieg zarter, grauer Qualm in den schwarzen Himmel auf, an den Stellen, wo die Glut, von einem noch zuvor so mächtigen Feuer glimmte. Das leise kratzende und klickernde Geräusch von kleinen Steinen, die bei Seite gestoßen wurden, durchdrang die erdrückende Stille wie ein Donnerschlag.  
  
In dem schwachen Licht der Sonne konnte man eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen. Schwarze Haare fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, ihr Umhang, der mit Blut durchtränkt war, hing schwer und in Fetzen an ihr herab und hellgrüne Augen starrten trübe ins Leere. Hier war es also zu Ende gegangen.  
  
Harry Potter ging mit müden, humpelnden Schritten durch die kalten Ruinen. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er kraftlos in der Hand. Hier war es also zu Ende gegangen, hier im Versteck Voldemorts, in Marvel Castel. Hier war die Entscheidung gefallen, die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Welt.  
  
Und Harry Potter hatte ein zweites Mal überlebt. Genauso wie diese Welt.  
  
Harry wusste eigentlich gar nicht wohin er ging - seine Füße trugen ihn einfach durch die Ruinen der Festung Voldemorts. In der Übelerregenden Trance in der er sich befand, nahm er immer wieder am Rande zusammen gekrümmte Körper wahr - er wusste nicht, ob es Auroren oder Todesesser waren.  
  
Es waren zu viele die hier lagen, die in diesem elend, langen Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben waren. Wie viele?  
  
So viele haben ihr Leben gelassen - Prof. McGonagall, gestorben bei dem Versuch ihre Schüler zu beschützen und Hagrid, der nur hatte helfen wollen. Ron, vor Harrys Augen vom dunkeln Lord ermordet, in seinen Armen gestorben -  
  
Es waren einfach zu viele. Er hatte viele in den Tod gerissen, sogar noch indem Moment, wo er ihm selbst schon gegenüber stand.  
  
Der Fluch aus Harrys Zauberstab hatte Voldemort direkt in sein Herz getroffen. Hatte er überhaupt eins gehabt? Doch bevor die Welt von ihm erlöst werden sollte, hatte der dunkle Lord, seinen Zauberstab noch einmal gegen die Todesesser, seine eigenen Untergebenen, gerichtet. Sie sollten mit ihm untergehen.  
  
Waren sie wirklich alle tot?  
  
Harry nahm einen Todesesser mit schwarzem Haar, den Mund zu einem stummen, nie gehörten Schrei geformt, zwischen Ruinen wahr. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung - nein, es war nicht Snape.  
  
Warum war er erleichtert?  
  
Harry stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches, er blickte hinab und fuhr mit einem erstickenden Schrei zurück.  
  
Vor ihm lag eine junge Frau, die die Kleidung der Auroren trug. Ihre braunen Haare waren Blut verklebt, ihre Haut an manchen Stellen verbrannt und ihre Augen starrten leblos zu ihm hinauf.  
  
War da etwas Vorwurfsvolles in ihrem toten Blick?  
  
Harry spürte, wie ein stechender Schmerz in sein Herz fuhr. Sie ähnelte Hermine -  
  
Lebte sie? Lebten all die anderen noch? Dumbledore? Sirius? Lupin? Gab es Hogwarts noch? Hatte es den Todesessern standhalten können? Hatten sie es genauso geschafft wie er? Was war mit den Dursleys? Warum machte er sich ausgerechnet Sorgen um sie?  
  
Was, wenn sie alle Tod waren? War er dann allein auf dieser Welt? Allein, auf dieser zerschundenen, gebrochenen Welt? Harry schwirrten so viele Fragen im Kopf, doch es gab keinen der sie hätte beantworten können - zumindest nicht hier in dieser Leere, nicht hier in diesen kalten Ruinen. Harrys Augenlider waren schwer, er fühlte sich unglaublich müde. In seiner Kehle kämpfte sich ein Schrei hoch, der mit aller Macht nach außen dringen wollte.  
  
Er schrie - hörte nichts - aber er spürte den Schmerz in seiner Kehle, den heißen Schmerz des Schreis. Er spürte Schmerz in seiner Seele, die Spuren die dieser Kampf hinterlassen hatte.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Harry war, als würde er einen Felsbrocken in den Rücken gerammt bekommen. Er schlug auf die harte Erde auf, ein betäubender Schmerz durchfuhr wie ein Blitz seinen ganzen Körper, der bleierne Geschmack von Blut füllte sofort seinen ganzen Mund aus, aus seiner Trance gerissen, spürte er zum ersten Mal auch wieder die hämmernden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, sein Zauberstab segelte durch die Luft und landete mit einem leisen Geräusch irgendwo zwischen den Ruinen  
  
Harry hustete und ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich über die verbrannte Erde. Er versuchte sich keuchend aufzurichten, als er plötzlich brutal am Kragen gepackt und auf die Füße gerissen wurde.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war die erdrückende Stille in die Ruinen von Marvel Castel zurückgekehrt, die Stille des Todes, einzig von dem rasselnden Atemgeräusch von Harrys gegenüber durchbrochen.  
  
Der unerträgliche Schmerz in Harrys Körper legte sich nur sehr langsam und durch einen Schleier von einer ekelhaften Benommenheit, blickte er in zwei eiskalte, stahlblaue, stechende Augen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?", röchelte er fassungslos. Ein beinahe irres Lächeln umspielte die kalkweißen Lippen Lucius Malfoy. Seine einst so silberblonden Haare wirken grau und strähnig unter all dem Schmutz der auf ihnen lag, sein Umhang war zerrissen, an seinen Händen klebte Blut. In Harry wallte eine Welle des blanken Zorns und der Übelkeit auf.  
  
Er wusste, wessen Blut das war - das Blut von Auroren - und vielleicht auch das von seinen eigenen Kumpanen.  
  
Der Griff an Harrys Kragen wurde grober.  
  
"Harry Potter" Es war nicht Mal ein flüstern, und dennoch hatte Harry das Gefühl, Mr. Malfoy hätte die Worte in die Weite hinaus gebrüllt. "So hast du ein zweites Mal überlebt . ein zweites Mal hast du den dunklen Lord gestürzt, ein zweites Mal diese Welt gerettet ."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Lucius hatte seine Faust mit voller Wucht in Harry's Magen gerammt. Er ließ Harry los, der keuchend in die Knie sackte.  
  
Lucius hob seinen Fuß und wuchtete ihn Harry abermals in den Magen. In einem gleißend hellen Lichtblitz, zerplatze ein Schwall von Farben vor Harry's Augen, ein stechender Schmerz bohrte sich tief in seine Lungen und jegliche Luft wurde aus ihm heraus gepresst.  
  
Er schnappte vergeblich nach Luft, atmete das noch übrig gebliebene Blut in seinem Mund ein, hustete und krümmte sich auf dem Boden wie ein verletztes Tier. Malfoy kniete sich neben ihm nieder.  
  
"So viele haben dafür gesorgt, dass du all die Jahre überlebst", er ließ ein leises, raues Lachen vom Wind verwehen. " - und haben dabei ihr eigenes gelassen. Dein kleiner neugieriger Freund Weasly. war Arthur traurig? Aber hat ja noch einen ganzen Schlag von dem Balg, da kommt es doch auf den ein oder anderen doch nicht an - Minerva, Dumbledore und Hogwarts treu bis in den Tod, eine wahre Gryffindor - und dann dieser fette Narr von Hagrid - es war ein leichtes gewesen sich seiner zu entledigen, glaubte wirklich, er hätte eine Chance gegen mich -"  
  
Harry sog die Luft schneidend zwischen seinen Zähen ein.  
  
"Sie wahren das?", flüsterte er. "Sie haben Hagrid umgebracht?"  
  
Ein hämisches Lächeln huschte über das blasse, ausgemergelte Gesicht Malfoys. "Ja Harry, dass war ich - glaubst du, der dunkle Lord würde sich an solch einem Bastard wie Hagrid es war, die Finger schmutzig machen?" Harrys Kopf hämmerte.  
  
Ein Schwall des Hasses braute sich in seinem Innersten zusammen und Harry hätte Malfoy am liebsten erschlagen - wenn er es gekonnt hätte. "Aber ich, kleiner Harry Potter", sagte Malfoy fast sanft und seine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig fern an,  
  
"Ich werde dir nicht noch einmal die Chance auf ein drittes Überleben gewähren. Hier sollst du sterben, hier, hier wo du auch meinen geliebten Meister umgebracht hast -Schade eigentlich" Seine Augen blitzten.  
  
"Schade dass du das Angebot von Draco damals nicht angenommen hast - du wärst ein großartiger schwarzer Magier geworden Harry Potter, da bin ich mir sicher, der Erbe des dunkeln Lords, der Erbe Salzar Slytherins -" Harry rang immer noch nach Atem.  
  
"Was denn Mr. Malfoy?", keuchte er, mit vor Hass bebender Stimme. "Zu feige den Namen ihres Herren auszusprechen? Traurig darüber selbst keinen Erben mehr zu haben?"  
  
Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zornerfüllten Grimasse. Der Schrei der darauf aus Harrys Kehle drang, zerriss ihm fast die Lungen. Malfoy hatte einen grob geschliffen, silbernen Dolch tief in Harrys Schultern gebohrt. Das irre glitzern in Malfoys Augen wurde immer stärker. Er drehte den Dolch, der noch immer in Harrys Schulter steckte, mit einem Ruck herum. Vor Harrys Augen verschwand für einen kurzen Augeblick die gesamte Umgebung, der Schmerz ließ ihn beinahe die Besinnung verlieren.  
  
"Du und dieser Muggelliebende Narr von Dumbledore", zischte Malfoy, "Du und er haben mir, mit eurem dummen, nichtswissenden Geschwätz meinen einzigen Sohn geraubt - "  
  
"Ihr Sohn hat einfach eingesehen was gut für ihn ist, er hat verstanden, dass Voldemort nicht seine Bestimmung ist und vorallem nicht seine Zukunft ist - ", presste Harry, zwischen den Zähen hervor.  
  
Malfoys Gesicht verzerrte nun zu einer hässlichen Fratze. "Du elender Bastard!", brüllte er. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Sein Zauberstab lag irgendwo hier in den Ruinen, in seinem Arm steckte ein Dolch, sein Kopf wollte zerbersten, er konnte sich vor Schmerz nicht einmal Bewegen und sein Verstand setzte in diesem Moment völlig aus. Er konnte sich nicht wehren.  
  
Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und donnerte,  
  
"AVADA - "  
  
"STUPOR!!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy wurde mit der Wucht von einer kleinen Kanone nach hinten gerissen, er flog regelrecht über die Ruinen und schlug brutal auf dem Stein auf, wobei etwas unüberhörbar und mit einem übel erregenden Knacken in seinem Körper zerbrach. Harry hob unter Schmerzen geschüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Unter rasselndem Atem, an den kalten Stein der Ruinen Marvel Castels gelehnt, sich von der grauen, trügerischen Helligkeit des Himmels stark abhebend, stand ein großer, schlanker Mann.  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, aber sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
Die langen, schwarzen Haare des Mannes, hingen ihm strähnig und verklebt in sein aschfahlweißes Gesicht, aus seiner Nase und seinem Mundwinkel sickerten feine Rinnen von Blut, seine Robe hing in Fetzen und verbrannt an ihm herab, die schwarze Weste darunter war zerrissen, sein weißes Hemd war von Staub und Dreck bedeckt, sein rechter Ärmel Blut durchtränkt und den Zauberstab hielt er, wie als wäre er eine schwere Last, angestrengt in seiner Rechten.  
  
Mächtige, weiße Atemwolken, erhoben sich bei jedem der unregelmäßigen Atemzüge des Mannes in den kalten Himmel empor.  
  
Der ganze Körper des Mannes bebte, nur ein bisschen, aber Harry sah es trotzdem. Ein leises klirren von Metall auf dem Stein, hallte unangenehm kreischend in den Ruinen wider.  
  
Die abgewetzte, lange, schlanke Klinge eines Schwertes glitzerte im schwachen Licht silbern aus der schwärze der Umgebung hervor, der Schaft war besetzt von granatroten Rubinen, manche glänzten, andere starrten Harry blind entgegen. Das Schwert Grodic Gryffindors!  
  
Harry hob mühevoll seinen Kopf noch ein Stück hoch und blickte in zwei tiefschwarze Augen, in denen er Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder fand. Und in diesem Augenblick setzte auch Harrys Denken wieder ein.  
  
"Professor Snape??"  
  
Snape stieß sich matt von den Ruinen ab und humpelte, das Schwert achtlos zwischen den Ruinen liegend lassend, in Harrys Richtung. Ein Kloß der Übelkeit schnürte sich in seiner Kehle zusammen: An Snapes Bein klaffte eine riesige Wunde, die in allen möglichen Farben von Fleischrot bis pechschwarz glänzte.  
  
Ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen, nicht weit von Harry ließ ihn herum fahren. Malfoy kroch mühevoll zwischen den Ruinen hervor, sein linker Arm stand in einem abnormalen Winkel von ihm weg, von seinem Kopf rannte ihm Blut ins Gesicht und überströmte es.  
  
Er hob den Kopf.  
  
"Du!!", entfuhr es ihm, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn und totaler Verblüffung und er sackte zurück in die Ruinen.  
  
"Überrascht?"  
  
Keiner der üblich Sarkastischen Untertöne schwang in Snapes leiser, durchdringender Stimme mit, sie war erfüllt vom puren Hass.  
  
Er warf den Zauberstab Harry zu, der es geschafft hatte, sich einigermaßen Aufzurichten. Harry erkannte, dass es seiner war.  
  
Malfoy kroch, die Augen auf Harry und Snape gerichtet, fast panisch in die Ruinen zurück.  
  
"Verdammt, du bist tot!", schnappte er. "Tot!!"  
  
Snape regte sich nicht, tat gar nichts, er stand regungslos da wie eine Statue und blickte Malfoy eisig an. "Merkwürdig", sagte er langsam. "Ich fühle mich noch erstaunlich lebendig . was zumindest den Schmerz betrifft ."  
  
Malfoy lachte rau.  
  
"Und jetzt Severus? Was willst du jetzt tun? Mich töten? Oder willst du das Potter überlassen?"  
  
Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er feststellte, dass Harry neben ihm stand, und Malfoy mit einer Abscheu anschaute, als wäre er ein Übelerregendes, glitschiges Etwas. Was er für ihn wohl auch war.  
  
"Töten sie ihn nicht, Professor", sprach Harry plötzlich.  
  
Snape wie Malfoy sahen ihn mit dem Ausdruck des puren Erstaunens an. "Er ist es nicht wert, dass wir uns die Finger an ihm schmutzig machen."  
  
Harry wandte sich Snape zu.  
  
"Bringen wir ihn nach Askaban. Soll er dort Peter und allen anderen die es verdient haben dort einzusitzen, Gesellschaft leisten. Von mir aus kann er dort krepieren." Harrys Augen waren ausdruckslos, als er dies alles sagte. Kein Mitleid, kein Zorn oder gar Hass war in ihnen zu sehen. Sie waren einfach nur leer.  
  
Snapes Gesichtszüge waren kaum merklich weicher geworden. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber im Grunde genommen war er fast . froh, Malfoy nicht töten zu müssen. Er hatte schon zu viele auf dem Gewissen.  
  
Es war nur ein Bruchteil von Sekunden, kürzer als ein Wimpernschlag, als Malfoy plötzlich vor Harry stand.  
  
"ARRRH!!!"  
  
Malfoy hatte Harrys Arm gepackt und so brutal umgedreht, das der Arm einfach aus dem Gelenk gesprungen war. Er rammte ihm seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, grapschte sich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.  
  
Snape knallte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen gegen eine bröcklige Säule und wurde unter den herabstürzenden Steinbrocken begraben.  
  
"Siehst du Severus, siehst du? Mich bekommt ihr nicht so leicht, MICH NICHT!!" Snape kämpfte sich hustend und keuchend aus seinem Gefängnis hervor. Sein aschfahlweißes Gesicht schien in Blut getränkt worden zu sein, sein ganzer Körper war blutig und zerissen.  
  
Mit raschelndem Umhang ging Malfoy auf ihn zu, packte ihn mit seinem noch gesunden Arm am Kragen und zog ihn hoch.  
  
Ein schwaches funkeln zwischen den Steinen.  
  
Harry blickte sich gehetzt um.  
  
"So bring ich dich doch noch an den Galgen, Severus", zischte Malfoy mit einem dünnlippigen Lächeln.  
  
Malfoy warf Snape zu Boden und richtete abermals den Zauberstab auf ihn, zum endgültigen, vernichtenden Schlag.  
  
"Professor!!", schrie Harry. "Das Schwert!! Das Schwert!!"  
  
Harry schleuderte das Schwert Gryffindors mit letzter Kraft in Snapes Richtung, mit einer blitzschnellen, fast panischen Bewegung, hatte es Snape in den Händen -  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" 


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Alles JKR (wem sonst), nix mir.

Ich belästige euch ja nicht wirklich oft mit meinen kleinen Storys… also seid bitte so lieb und drückt auf den lila Button mit "Go" und schenkt mir 'n kleines Review zu dieser Fortsetzung :)

Kurzes A/N am Ende :)

****

_***_

_  Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden, sie lehrt uns nur mit dem Unbegreiflichen umzugehen.___

_***_

**Chapter 2:**

****

Hermines ausgemergelte Gestalt hastete durch die Überreste Marvel Castels, der feine Staub setzte sich am Saum ihres Umhanges fest. Ihre Füße schmerzten, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. Ihre Empfindungen waren irgendwo in den Ruinen hängen geblieben.

"Hermine!"

Sie eilte weiter, ignorierte die Erwähnung ihres Namens.

"Hermine!"

Finger bohrten sich in ihren Arm, geboten ihr Halt ein, in ihrer ziellosen Hast. Sie fuhr herum. "Lass mich!", herrschte sie Draco an. "Lass mich einfach!"

Sie riss sich von ihm los und funkelte ihn an. Seine silberblonden Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und sein Gesicht war genauso weiß wie das ihre.

"Was erhoffst du dir noch Hermine?" Sie hörte die Mattigkeit aus seiner Stimme, die sich auch in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. "Was…?", fragte er noch einmal.

"Du willst wissen was ich mir noch erhoffe?", sie schrie beinahe. "Ich habe die Hoffnung, Harry noch irgendwo zwischen diesem ganzen Dreck hier zu finden, ihn hier raus zu bringen!" Ihre Augen brannten. "Verdammt Draco, er ist das einzige was mir noch wirklich geblieben ist!"

Der dunkle Himmel spiegelte sich in Dracos sturmgrauen Augen wider, überdeckten die Verzweiflung und endlose Müdigkeit darin. 

"Er mag außergewöhnlich sein", sagte er leise, "Doch niemand ist so außergewöhnlich und überlebt den dunkeln Lord ein zweites Mal. Hast du es so eilig Harrys Überreste zu finden?"  Er konnte sehen wie in Hermine etwas zerbrach, die einzige Hoffnung die sie noch hatte, und er bereute seine Worte.

"Warum nimmst du mir das einzige was ich noch habe?", fragte sie spröde.

"Ich möchte dich vor einer Enttäuschung bewahren, Hermine" Sie sah ihn eine zeitlang aus leeren Augen an. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich auf dem Absatz um und begann ihre sinnlose Jagd von vorne. "Hermine!"

Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, der Wind peitschte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wieder hinein, sie schlug sich die Beine an den Ruinen blutig, atmete rasselnd die harte Luft in sich hinein. Sie schrie immer wieder den Namen des Jungen der lebte, den sie am Leben hoffte. Schrie schrill und durchdringend.

"Hermine!" Draco rannte so schnell ihn seine müden Beine trugen hinter ihr her, ihre Schreie hallten in seinen Ohren wider.

Der dunkle Lord war gefallen, sie hatten Hogwarts erfolgreich verteidigen können, auch wenn viele diesen Erfolg mit ihrem Leben hatten zahlen müssen. In seinen Augen war es sinnlos, noch weiter in dieser Öde nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Wer sollte denn noch…?

"Draco!"

Hermines Schrei schien wie ein Blitz seinen ganzen Körper zu durchfahren. Sie war auf einer kleinen Anhöhe abrupt stehen geblieben. Der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren und an ihrem Umhang, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Draco kämpfte mühsam zu ihr hinauf.

"Draco", hauchte sie als er neben ihr stand. Sie hob zitternd ihre Hand und deute ins Nichts. "Sieh doch!"

Er folgte ihrem Finger und suchte mit den Augen die Landschaft ab. Er sah nichts außer Trümmern, feinem Qualm und Leichen. Doch…

"Harry!"

Hermine stürzte den Abhang hinunter. Sie rannte so schnell das sie ihren Beinen nicht mehr Herr war, doch verlor sie in der ganzen Zeit diesen einen Fleck in den Ruinen nicht aus den Augen.   "Harry!", schrie sie noch einmal so laut es ihre quälten Lungen zuließen. Er bewegte sich nicht und schon glaubte sie dass er das auch nie wieder tun würde, doch dann hob er schwerfällig den Kopf.

Hermine erschien Harry in all diesem Elend wie eine Lichtgestalt, wie etwas wunderbares, Unvorstellbares. Irgendwie schaffte er es seine Arme empor zu heben, ihr entgegenzustrecken, wie ein kleines Kind das von seiner Mutter auf den Arm genommen werden wollte. "Harry!"

Sie flog in seine Arme, fing an zu heulen, schluchzte im irgendetwas ins Ohr was er beim besten Willen nicht verstand, doch das war im auch egal. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer braunen Haarmähne und sog den eigentümlichen Geruch nach frisch geschlagenem Holz ein.

Draco rutschte die letzten Meter der Anhöhe eher herunter, als das er sie wirklich rannte oder ging.  Er hörte wie ihm die anderen folgten, alle die diesen Wahnsinn überlebt hatten. Er stolperte auf die zwei Gestalten in dem Schlachtfeld zu, die dort merkwürdig deplatziert wirkten.  

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte zu Draco empor.

"Malfoy…", sagte er und nickte.

"Potter…", erwiderte dieser und nickte ebenfalls."Er ist…", begann er, doch Harry bejahte mit einem kurzen schließen seiner Augen Dracos nicht ausgesprochene Frage.  Er drehte sich mit dem Wissen was er vorfinden würde um und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten auf den Leichnam seines Vater zu. 

"Harry?"

Harry blickte in das graue Gesicht Remus Lupins. Er wirkte noch ausgezehrter als er es ohne hin schon war. "Dann ist es also wirklich so", sagte er rau. "Der dunkle Lord ist tatsächlich besiegt…" "Ja", sagte Harry und fühlte wie Hermine sich enger an ihn drückte.

"Endgültig". Remus Blick wanderte zu Draco der kniend vor seinem Vater saß und ihn aus leeren Augen anstarrte. "Hast du…?", hob Remus seine Frage an, mit dem Blick auf das blutige Schwert Gryffindors, das nicht unweit neben Lucius Malfoy lag.

"Nein. Professor Snape…" Remus Augen weiteten sich, als würde er etwas Unglaubliches erblicken und Hermine löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung. 

"Severus?..." Harry deutet mit einer schwerfälligen Bewegung in die Trümmer. "Dort…"

Remus lenkte seine Schritte in die Richtung in die Harry gewiesen hatte.

Irgendwo hinter den schweren Wolken ging am Horizont die Sonne unter. Die schwarzen Wolken sogen sich mit feuerrotem Licht voll, die Sonne warf selbst durch die Wolken hindurch lange Schatten auf die Überreste Marvel Castels, aber sie wirkten falsch und unecht, als hätte man sie in diese Öde mit einem Stift hineingemalt wie in ein Gemälde.

Snape lehnte, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, in einer grotesken Lässigkeit an einer einsamen Säule, die wie ein unerschütterlicher Felsen aus den Ruinen herausragte. 

Remus blieb einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen. Es war nicht der Meister der Tränke wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, zumindest was die äußerliche Erscheinung betraf.

"Du siehst grausam aus", bemerkte Remus mit einer erstaunlichen Trockenheit. Es war das einzige was ihm momentan einfiel.

Snape erwiderte eine ganze zeitlang nichts, stand mit geschlossenen Augen da und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die ihren Weg durch die Wolken fanden, lagen wie gemalte  Lichtstreifen auf seinem Gesicht. Remus glaubte schon, dass er ihn gar nicht gehört habe, als er die Augen aufschlug und in die untergehende Sonne hineinblickte. Sie fand keinen Weg in seine Augen.

"Euer Auftritt in dieser Geschichte kommt reichlich spät", sagte er kalt ohne Remus anzusehen. Dieser Schwieg kurz. "Hogwarts existiert noch", fuhr Remus schließlich in einem Ton fort, als würden sie sich schon stundenlang unterhalten. 

"Es konnte dem dunklen Lord standhalten. Wir konnten es erfolgreich verteidigen"

Snape lachte leise.

"Ja", sagte er sanft "Bis zum nächsten Mal"

"Hast du ihn umgebracht?"

"Wen meinst du? Ich habe viele getötet" Kein Stolz. Bitterkeit.

"Mr. Malfoy"

"Auch ihn"

Remus Mund öffnete sich leicht. "Mit dem Schwert?", fragte er mit leichtem Unglauben, "Mit dem Schwert Grodic Gryffindors?"  "Ich habe ihn sicherlich nicht mit einem Zauberstab erstochen"

Sanpe löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme und hielt Remus die Hand entgegen. "Blut", sagte er als müsse er erklären, was die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit auf seinen Händen ist.

"Siehst du? Das ist Blut eines Slytherins." Er sah Remus an. "Dasselbe Blut klebt an der Klinge Gryffindors. Ist das nun Ironie oder Zynismus?"

"Professor?"

Draco war zu den zwei Männern hinzu getreten. Seine Augen waren glanzlos und verrieten in keiner Bewegung seine Gefühle. "Professor Lupin, kann ich mit Professor Snape kurz alleine sprechen?" Remus blickte zu Snape, der ihn nun aber nicht mehr ansah. "Natürlich", sagte er leise und ging zu Harry zurück.

Draco ließ sich auf einer umgefallenen Wand neben Snape nieder. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, wahrscheinlich wussten sie nicht einmal worüber sie eigentlich reden sollten, aber beide fühlte dass sie es tun sollten.

"Er hat sie angegriffen, oder?"

"Wie kommen sie darauf?" Leise Überraschung.

Draco lächelte schwach. "Mein Vater hat oft von ihnen gesprochen", erklärte er. "Wie ich annehme nicht das Beste?" Draco scharrte mit den Füßen im Staub. "Wie man es nimmt", meinte er nachdenklich und blickte Snape an, der weiterhin in die Ferne starrte. "Er erzählte oft von ihnen, manchmal mit leisem Respekt, manchmal mit Abneigung und Hass. Er erzählte, wie der dunkle Lord sie wie einen Verwandten behandelte und ihn wie ein im Dreckkriechendes Geschöpf. Ich denke, das er neidisch auf sie war" Snape lächelte finster. "Dazu bestand kein Grund" "Und er erzählte", fuhr Draco fort, "das sie niemals einen Menschen aus freien Stücken, oder gar aus Freude, getötet haben" 

Snape ließ ein leises, raues Lachen vernehmen. "Es ist schon beinahe erschreckend wie viel ihr Vater von mir wusste" Er sah Draco an. Seine Augen waren schwärzer als die Nacht. 

"Es tut mir leid Mr. Malfoy, dass es soweit kommen musste" Er stieß sich von der Säule ab und setzte sich mit gebührendem Abstand neben Draco. "Ihr Vater war ein intelligenter Mann, aber er war von seinen Idealen und Vorstellungen besessen, sie haben ihn geblendet… und das war schließlich sein Untergang" Ein Lächeln, mit dem Hauch von Bitterkeit huschte über sein verdrecktes Gesicht. "Eben ein perfekter Slytherin" 

Draco schaute in den Himmel. Die Wolken hatten eine gold-rote Farbe angenommen, es sah aus, als würde das Licht langsam wieder an Intensität gewinnen. "Vielleicht ist es besser so", sagte er leise. Er spürte wie Snape ihm einen überraschten und verstohlenen Blick zu warf. "Ich meine, die andere Alternative für ihn wäre Askaban gewesen… ist der Tod da nicht besser?" "Ja", sagte Snape leise, "Das Ende eines verlorenen Lebens" Sie blickten dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.

"Habe ich meinen Vater verraten Professor?"

Snape schwieg und eine nachdenkliche Stille breitete sich wie eine Glocke um sie herum aus.

"Es ist schwer, sich von Idealen zu lösen, die man schon sein ganzes Leben lang eingebläut bekommt, Mr. Malfoy", setzte Snape schließlich langsam an. "In den Augen ihres Vaters waren sie sicherlich ein Verräter… doch sie haben sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden, lebten ihre eigenen Ideale, und nicht die, die er ihnen vorgab. Ich denke, dass er genau dieses widersetzten ihrerseits nicht akzeptieren konnte. Es stelle seine Autorität in Frage" Er blickte Draco an, der Snape sehr lange und intensiv ansah. Er versuchte das, was er ihm gerade erklärt hatte, zu verstehen und es sich zu verinnerlichen. "Darf ich sie noch etwas fragen, Professor Snape?" "Wenn sie glauben, dass die Frage wert ist, ausgesprochen zu werden", erwiderte dieser nur. Draco schaute wieder auf den staubigen Boden. "Halten sie sich für einen Verräter?" Er blickte zu Snape auf. Der schaute in den Himmel, als habe er dort etwas Außergewöhnliches und Wunderschönes entdeckt.

"Ich war mir sehr lange nicht sicher", gestand er und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

"Ich habe lange überlegt, warum sich viele Leute anmaßen, mich einen Verräter zu nennen. Das ich eines Tages auf die dunkle Seite wechseln würde, hatten sie doch alle immer schon vorausgesehen, nein, sie hatten es gewusst. Was konnte aus einem Slytherin schon werden?" Er lachte scheppernd. "Ja, sie sagten ich hätte sie verraten, doch wie konnte das sein? Ich hatte doch ihre Vorstellung erfüllt. Voldemort, vielleicht verriet ich ihn. Schließlich glaubte er mich in seinen Reihen sicher." Er wandte seinen Blick vom Himmel ab.

"Um ein Verräter zu sein, muss man jemanden verraten, und das habe ich nicht. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Der einzige Mensch den ich je verraten habe, war ich selbst"

Er blickte zu Draco. Seine Augen hatten ein eigentümliches Glitzern angenommen.

"Ob sie ein Verräter sind oder nicht, müssen sie für sich selbst entscheiden. Sie müssen entscheiden, ob sie sich nun als so jemanden fühlen, oder denken, dass sie nur das getan haben, an was sie glaubten und was sie für Richtig hielten"

Der Schatten eines Lächelns flog über Snapes Gesicht. "Vielleicht rechtfertig genau dieses Denken bei manchen ihr Handeln"

"Es gab eine Zeit, da haben sie meinen Vater gemocht, habe ich recht?", fragte Draco sanft. Snape lächelte nicht. "Es gab eine Zeit, Draco, da habe ich deinen Vater geliebt", sagte er ernst.

Draco schluckte schwer. "Gehen sie noch einmal mit mir zu ihm?", fragte er erstickend.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Wenn sie das möchten" Draco nickte. 

Humpelnd und gehend kehrten sie zu Lucius Malfoy zurück. Draco empfand es wie ein Déjà Vue, als er abermals vor dem Leichnam seines Vaters kniete. Snape ging neben ihm mühsam in die Hocke und schloss mit zwei Fingern die Augen des Toten. Sein Gesicht glich einer Maske.

"Ich bin ihnen fast ein wenig dankbar", sagte Draco aufrichtig nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens. "Warum?", fragte Snape verständnislos. "Wen sie ihn nicht getötet hätten, hätte ich es irgendwann tun müssen", antworte Draco finster. "Ich denke nicht dass ich das gekonnt hätte"

Snape zögerte kurz, bevor er in einer tröstenden und zugleich entschuldigenden Geste, seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte. "Es ist besser so", sagte er sanft. Draco nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Lassen sie uns heimgehen Professor", sagte er plötzlich und sah Snape an. "Heim nach Hogwarts" Snape sagte nichts und sah ihn lange an. Schließlich nickte er stumm und beide erhoben sich.

Doch bevor sie sich den anderen anschlossen, blickte Draco noch einmal zurück. "Leb wohl Vater", flüsterte er.

 "Leb wohl"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So das war das zweite Chap :) Eigentlich wollt ich ja gar nicht mehr weiter schreiben, aber jetzt musst ich's doch irgendwie zu Ende bringen ^^ Hatte ja vorgehabt so 'n schönes Harry/Snape Chapter zu schreiben, aber irgendwie is dann unser schnuckelige Draco dazwischen gekommen *öhö*

Kleine Dankeschöns an meine vier Reviewer vom ersten Chap:

**@SilentRose  Hab mich über dein Review wahnsinnig gefreut :) Hoffe dat zweite Chap gefällt dir so 'n bisschen ;) Und danke für die Beschreibung mit dem Kursiv schreiben *handschüttel* Klappt leider immer noch nich' ganz *sniffles*... und, meine liebe Silent, schreib mal 'ne kleine Story bei der ich nicht gleich in Tränen ausbrech' :) Was jetzt nicht heißt, dat mir deine Geschichten nicht gefallen! *heftigKopfschüttel* ;)**

**@LoreleiLee  *verbeug* Fühle mich geehrt ausgerechnet von dir 'n Review zu bekommen :) Wo ich deine slash-storys doch so gerne lese (du versaust mich damit allmählich richtig *hrhr*)**

**@La Rabiata   Auch dir danke für die Beschreibung wie man die ganzen Formatierungen hier mit reinbekommt! Leider schluckt html bei mir immer noch alles *snif,snif* Trotzdem danke :)**

**@RhazielRho  *wiederaufhelf* Hey, nich' umfallen, musst die Fortsetzung doch noch lesen :) Hätte ja gerne noch 'n bisschen Lucius mit rein gebracht, allerdings Snape zu killen hab ich dann noch weniger über's Herz gebracht *seufz* Dafür is jetzt 'n bisschen Draco drinne *evilgrin* Im übrigen hat's mich beinahe vom Stuhl gehauen als ich gesehen hab, dass ich auf deiner "Favortie Storys"-List bin. Danke, des is' für mich das schönste Kompliment! *drück***

Kann's nur noch mal sagen: für Reviews jeglicher bin ich jeder Zeit offen *mitZaunpfahlwink* ;) 


End file.
